Gone, Gone, Gone
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: One-shot about how Ziva and Tony meet up again after the season finale. Title is song title by Alison Krauss and Robert Plant--I might make it into a series if anyone likes it!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was actually a dream I had after the finale, but I thought it was kind of interesting so let me know what

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was actually a dream I had after the finale, but I thought it was kind of interesting so let me know what you think! This is Tiva, but if this goes longer than a one-shot it will have McAbby in it too.

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, I wish!**

CHAPTER 1(possibly the only chapter)

Ziva sighed as she loaded her gun; the plane lurched and jumped about, making it increasingly difficult to do such a mindless task. It had been three months since Jenny had died and she was still getting used to Mossad's heartless missions. This particular mission was for her and her team to capture a Navy vessel and take control of the weapons on it. She didn't want to do anything to upset the Navy, but she couldn't disobey her father either. She was proud to have her own team; everyone respected her now.

As the plane made its descent towards the little landing strip on the ship, she turned to her team and made sure everyone knew their jobs. Hers was to round up the crew and lead them to the cafeteria. She was to shoot anyone who refused. They were all dressed in black and her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. She sighed again as she loaded her second gun, this mission was going to make her think of Tony even more and anyone she killed would make her wonder of what Gibbs or Jenny would think.

The plane landed with a screech and outside she heard the crew yelling and calling for back up. She yanked the door open and jumped out, yelling orders to her team in Hebrew while shooting up into the air. She forced the men on deck down into the cabins; she ordered them in English to take her to the bunks. They were sweating profusely and running around yelling at everyone to get into the cafeteria immediately. Ziva left them in the care of Rashon, one of the new officers. She jogged down the hallway, glancing into each room to make sure it was empty. She took the steps two at a time and then she checked all of the rooms on the next floor down. On the final floor of bunks, she found that no one had been evacuated. She yelled out in Hebrew for Chaim, the officer whose job this had been and she heard him yell back, something about having trouble. She followed his voice down to the end of the hall where he was pointing his gun at an attractive man in the corner.

"What is your name?" Ziva demanded as she aimed her gun at his chest.

"Petty Officer Nathaniel O'Hara, ma'am." He was sweating and shaking really bad.

"Get up to the cafeteria, NOW."

"Yes, yes ma'am." Then he sprinted up the stairs towards the dining room.

"What is wrong with you Chaim?"

"I have never had anyone disobey me before."

"Get used to it."

With that, she went up the stairs towards the cafeteria. As she rounded a corner she heard voices yelling and shouting. They were all mangled together so she couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. Then she heard shots. She ran down the corridor until she reached the cafeteria. There was one man lying on the floor, dead. He wasn't hers and he wasn't familiar, so she figured he must have caused trouble.

"Officer David, the upper deck crews are coming in now."

"Don't shoot any of them unless they give you a problem or I tell you otherwise." She ordered in Hebrew.

The men slowly filed in, first looking at her gun, and then realizing she was a woman. She turned her back to the men as she quietly conversed with her team. She heard a gun cock behind her. She groaned and twirled around, hoisting her gun up towards the gutsy agent.

Her heart stopped when she saw who was holding the gun up towards her head.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

She dropped her gun to the floor and stared, her mouth wide open.

Tony also dropped his gun and stared.

Ziva grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, which had fallen silent.

Once they were up on deck, Tony grabbed her and held onto her tightly.

"Probie said you were dead!"

"Well, I am not dead."

"What are you doing here Zee-vah?" He asked as he pulled away from her.

"Taking control of the weapons on board. I am supposed to kill anyone who disobeys."

"Have you killed anyone?"

"No, I have not. One of my men did though."

"Ziva, why are you doing this?"

"It is a mission. And if I want to live, I must complete the mission."

Tony pulled her closer towards him. He rested his head on top of hers. Ziva inhaled his chest, his arms, his neck, anything, she just wanted to be near him again.

"Just call the mission off and come back to D.C. with me."

"It is not that easy, Tony. I will die if I do that. I will try to come back with you though. I have missed everyone terribly."

"God, Ziva, why didn't you try to come back?"

"You do not honestly think I did not try?"

"No, but I thought you would find a way, even if it meant killing Vance."

"I will take one of the weapons and say that was the only one there was. I will send that back with my team. Then I will come back with you."

He snaked an arm around her and led her back towards the cafeteria. Despite the circumstances, he felt like he was floating, he was touching Ziva again. The hard-ass assassin everyone thought was dead. At least for a minute, his life was amazing.

Ok, again, that was a dream so lets get reviews about my sub-conscious brain's thoughts!


End file.
